One Last Time
by CrazyGirlMe
Summary: Everybody had their vices, their own ways of coping with the stress, the pressure, the pain of fighting the war to which your enemy respawn's momentarily later. Spy's finally caught up with him.


**As per normal, house rules apply thus not mine, don't sue ect ect.**

**One last time.**

Everybody had their vices, their own ways of coping with the stress, the pressure, the pain of fighting the war to which your enemy respawn's momentarily later. They were just ways of coping with stress, sure some ways were more insane then others, but they were fighting a war where no one ever dies, that was insane enough...right?

Heavy was easy going, treating his guns like people, even letting them sleep in beds and such. Medic was the team medical expect who lost his licence and preformed strange and uncanny experiments after dark. Engi perfered the company of his 'toy' more than humans and was slowly turning himself into one of which he loved so dearly. Sniper lived a life of solitude and used his own piss as a weapon. Scout was a crazy boy who was becoming addicted to high sugary foods and drinks, some of which contained radiation. Demoman was rare to see sober. Pyro never dared tread out its asbestos made suite nor did ever shower with the rest of the team. Soldier was a crazed maniac, talking to shovels, decapitated enemy heads and believed many things that went so. And Spy, married to his smokes.

Needless to say Spy wasn't one of the lucky ones right now, his vice had caught up to him. It was all fine and dandy up till a couple weeks ago when he would cough now and then, it wasn't long before he started coughing up blood. He was able to hide it for a while, he started coughing into his hanky, scrunching it up and shoving it in his pocket before it caught the eyes of his teammates.

Eventually Sniper spoke up one day, asking if Spy was all right, how he was looking a little pale. He would have gotten away with it if he didn't erupt in a coughing fit, spiting up more blood. Sniper had to half-drag/half-carried Spy to see Medic. Turns out 'lung cancer' was something that couldn't be removed in Respawn. He had reached the end of his road.

Spy couldn't complain with the life he had lived, he had been to many places, seduced many women and some men, done many things, killed many people, earned a lot of money, met wondrous people and worked with good people dare he say it. He was the ultimate James Bond. No, he was better than James, he could literally kick Bonds butt and not break a sweat.

He was cooped up in the med bay, he had long since got rid of the various monitoring instruments other then the IV of morphine. It was decided that no matter what Medic pumps him full it wasn't gonna make a difference, he was gonna die soon. He was just here on Palliative care, all Medic could do was pain management and make sure he was comfortable.

He was content with his life thinking over the various adventures that kept him busy through the years. He was even content enough to not bother wearing his balaclava, letting the team see his face for the first time. Not even Medic had been graced before now to see it.

The morphine made him drift in and out, awake one moment asleep the next. At times he remembered coming to the voices of teammates saying their peace, their goodbyes or just chatting about something he had no idea of what. They knew his time had come, there was no doubting that. The best they could do, the most they could do, was to engage socially, even if he wasn't able to hear them half the time.

They say that in the life of a spy, you knew when it was your time. It was something that clicked in with the various training and skills at your disposal, it was part of the 'fight or run' instinct. He woke up an hour ago and it was all he could feel, it over rid the pain, the difficulty breathing, everything.

It was 8pm Friday night, the team would be just starting the 'compulsory team event' as Soldier put it. It was the one night of the week where they got together and had fun, the type of get together and have fun that didn't involve weaponry.

He just knew that he wouldn't see it to the morning, it was as if his body decided to give him one more wind. He climbed out of bed, tugged out the IV, had a shower then lightly walked to his room. He was far from his full strength, but given the previous days he was strong. Spy went to the wardrobe, if he was going out he was going out in style.

He grabbed his trademark suite and put it on slowly. He put on his favourite pair of cufflinks, a nice pair of silver ones with a dragon done tattoo style. His balaclava. His hanky. Spy also decided to go the full way, grabbing his Diamond back handgun, knife, disguise kit, watch and lighter. He had no need for the sentry sapper.

Looking in the mirror one last time before leaving for his last ride, he decided there was nothing more he could do for his appearance. He adjusted his tie, dusted of the invisible dust and left. There was nothing he could do to change how pale he looked.

Spy could hear the team long before he entered the rec room, chatting and laughing while playing. He noted that it wasn't as lively as the games that ran, didn't take a genius to figure out why. It was now 9pm. He stood in the doorway and cleared his throat. "Gentleman"

The room went quiet as the team looked across to their missing member. It was a surprise to them to say the least. Soldier was the first to speak up, joy overflowing in his words "Now team, here is a dedicated soldier! Coming to engage in group activities while recovering. I want you to remember this next time you complain of a headache in the morning trying to get the day off" Soldier slapped Spy on the back, a friendly gesture.

Spy held back the cough and flinch of pain but was unable to keep his footing, stumbling under the force. Regaining his composure and straitening his tie he spoke. "Well yes, Couldn't miss out on beating your sorry asses. What would you do without me, hmm?"

"That's my boy. And here was I just thinking I actually might not lose my pay check this week. Come sit!" Soldier replied with a laugh, gesturing to the table. When they arranged the room they still done his spot, out of habit Spy guessed.

"Merci" Spy nodded, making his way to the chair.

He heard the team moan. Poker was just another skill that Spy had mastered on the way. However it didn't stop the team from playing. Just made it more fun, usually by the end of the night they team up and try to beat him. It kept him on his game. Medic locked eyes with the masked man, glaring daggers. The Doctor was on to him like he knew what the Spy was up to. Spy just sent across a reassuring glance, there was no way he was going to miss this on his last night, even if the Doc did mean well.

Sniper looked across "Looking sharp tonight"

Spy snorted. "I do have needs, Monsieur, cleanliness is one of them"

"Glad to see your attitude is well" Sniper chuckled back.

Scout sniffed and half choked "Urgh dude, what is that smell!"

Engi lifted his hardhat "Boy that's a smell of a gentleman. Something you should look into from time to time"

"Hay, you run round all day and see where that takes you. My gosh it smells like a skunk"

"You have no taste. Its French cologne" Spy added.

Heavy finished the rest of his beer, getting up and collecting the various empty bottles of alcohol that had built up over the past hour. "Da, Spy smell nice, not like little Scout sometime. Who want more drink?"

"Aye, bring back some o' me Scrumpy while you at it" Demoman answered after letting out a burp.

"Bring us all back another one, son. And the bottle of that fancy piss that's contaminating the fridge for Frog legs here" Soldier added, yelling over Pyro who had to block its ears while muttering something quietly. No doubt a curse aimed at the guy next to it.

Sniper sat up, holding up the deck of cards. "Allright, mates. Ready to play"

"Give me that you hopeless convict" Spy sighed snatching the cards. The team was hopeless at shuffling and dealing. Maybe it was he was just too good at it that when compared to the rest, they seemed hopeless. Yeh sure there were a couple that could shuffle and deal like he could...nowhere near as graceful and elegant though.

Scout laughed. "Oh he got you there, bro"

Sniper hit the kid over the head playfully while the rest laughed. Spy went to work shuffling and dealing like the pro he was, finishing loading up the team when Heavy came back bearing an armful of beer, Scrumpy for the Demoman and Wine and a glass for the Spy. Least the big guy knew the right glass to grab.

Spy smiled to himself as the team went into 'Friday night'. A pang went through his mind – what would they do without him? Would they cope? Would they continue the way they were or would they keep to their self's? He shook his head, ridding the thoughts, he was spy – he knew better then to dwell on this stuff. Of course they would carry on without him, many others have.

The night went on in its usual colour and glory. Medic and Heavy became a two person team, Medic whispering ideas and such into his lover's ear. Demoman passed out drunk. Pyro and Scout gave up and enjoyed the company of the game. While Soldier, Engi and Sniper played solo against the Spy. He wasn't at his full game, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the fun and taunting, just like the rest of his comrades.

Eventually at 2 in the morning the night came to the end. The team had slowly been leaving for bed since 11 just like they normally do, with the serious players the last to leave. Medic helped Demoman to bed while Soldier, Engi and Sniper were stretching and clearing the multiple bottles littering the table.

"Allow me, get some sleep" Spy said, taking over the task.

Engi looked at the man with concern, it was way out of character for Spy to want to stay back and help clean another person's mess. "You right there? Since when do you clean?" he added with a smile.

Spy chuckled to himself, he knew very well what he was doing. "I've had more then enough rest, Monsieur. I'm more then likely will be up all night. You three on the other hand, I'm sure I don't need to explain myself"

"Since when are you so nice?" Sniper replied with suspicion.

Soldier hit the Sharps man over the head. "If the man wants to clean up then I say let him. We could do with more like you on the team, now if only we can teach Scout such a thing"

"I doubt he even knows the meaning of the word" Spy added with his trademark smirk.

Sniper laughed. "All right, I give up. Night guys"

"C'mon Jane, let's leave the man to clean. Night Spy, don't work too hard there, k?" Engi added in agreement.

"Goodnight Monsieur's" Spy added at last.

Spy could tell time was running out, he didn't have much more to live. He watched the last of his team go, knowing that it would be the last time he would see them...and the last time that they would see him alive. Shaking the thoughts he went about clearing the litter that was Friday night. He didn't bother moving the table and chairs back, he just didn't have the strength or time to do so, he just wiped down the table.

This was it, it wasn't far now. He pulled out his gun one last time admiring its handy work, reminiscing on the fun times he had with it before placing it on the table. His knife came next, he gave it one last flick, admiring the blade before closing it and put it on the table. His disguise kit, opening it, gliding his fingers lightly along the buttons before pulling out one last smoke, placing the case on the table. His lighter, the same one he had used for many of years, it served him well, he lit up one final time before placing the lighter on the disguise case.

He savoured the smoke, the taste, the feel, the calm that came, he savoured it all one last time, butting out the stub on the ash tray that called its home at the table centre. He looked at his watch one last time, how it shined, how many times had it saved his ass from various gun crazed enemies? How many times has this watch helped cause the temporary death of the said gun crazed enemy? He had long lost count. He sighed as he took it off and placed with the rest of his belongings on the table.

He removed his jacket, dusted some of the 'invisible' dust of it one last time before hanging it over the chair. Finally he loosened and removed his tie, placing it next to his equipment before walking over to the arm chair. He sat down feeling his body relax, there was no returning from this. He leaned forward, grabbing the novel of the table, one that he started weeks ago.

He read for the final time, with every page he could feel his body being pulled deeper into the darkness. There was no going back from here. Least he didn't have to bear witness to what happens when people ignore Medic's medical advice, the thought brought a smile to his lips...one last time.

The end.


End file.
